67
by HopelessRomantic79
Summary: Emmett likes to treat a car like he treats a woman... with a loving hand. But what if his wife Bella misses his loving hand? AU, AH, lots of fun! O/S.


**A/N: I don't know what it is, but there's just something about a man and his car... Huge thanks to EmmaleeWrites05 for chatting with me about this concept, and to emmettsmate for being my reader/spell checker/cheerleader extraordinnaire! Love you both. :-)**

**Disclaimer: I own the ceramic fish from the 1950s that my grandma gave to me the other day... **

"I don't know how you can keep doing this, night after night," I complained. Emmett rolled his eyes at me, and turned back to his "car porn." For weeks now, he'd been hunched over his laptop, trying to find the best fixer-upper possible. His newest project. It was driving me up the wall. "Wouldn't you rather, ya know, take me to bed?" I prodded. He barely grunted as he clicked on a new link. I sighed heavily, defeated. "All right then, I guess I'm going to have to take matters into my own hands..." On any other night, that would have killed him and he would have been high-tailing me back to bed, where it would not only be my pleasure, but his.

Tonight... "Yeah, sleep well," he called, his eyes trained solely on the fucking computer.

I gritted my teeth and went to bed. Alone.

* 67 *

My husband was not normally so neglectful. We're young; he's thirty, I'm thirty-one. We've been married for three years, and been together for five. He's the love of my life, and the best provider, lover, and friend I could ever ask for. He owns his own auto shop, and comes home with grease and dirt under his fingernails, and I couldn't love him more for persuing his life-long dream.

In turn, he supports my dream of becoming a doula, and helps me study childbirth and breathing techniques and massage... He likes the massage lessons best. Someday we'll have a child of our own; I'm hoping we won't wait too much longer. Some might think I'm crazy for wanting to be a doula without being a mother first myself, but when my older sister Kate had a difficult pregnancy, she had a doula with her as she delivered, and I found it to be the most amazing connection between mother, child, and healer, that I had ever seen. I wanted to be there for women in the most elemental and natural times of their lives. And someday, I wanted someone amazing to be there for me when I gave birth.

Emmett and I planned on starting to try for a baby as soon as my birth control ended. I had an implant that lasted for three years, so we still had a few months until it was ineffective. In the meantime, we were practicing... lots.

Except for last night. It was easy to get annoyed with Emmett when he started in on one of his new projects. He'd spend a couple hundred bucks on some pile of junk that barely ran, and would spend hours in his garage after hours under the hood until the thing purred like a kitten. The last one took him six months, he got it done in record time. In the past, he'd then send it to his friend Jasper who knew how to do amazing bodywork, but now he was learning how to do it himself, which meant even more hours away from home. I was glad he had a hobby, I really was, but it was like a mid-life crisis come twenty years too soon.

"I think I've found something," he announced during breakfast the next morning. He'd come to bed two hours after I had, wrapping his arms around me, burying his face in my neck, and making me forget all about my anger as he kissed just under my ear. Sure, I'd been half asleep when he did it, but even then, that man knew exactly how to make me melt. I watched as he made himself some toast, trying not to notice how the muscles in his forearms rippled as he flexed the butter knife across the bread. Tried not to, and failed. He was shirtless, which was always distracting.

"What is that?" I asked, still staring. He turned, caught me, and smirked. He knew exactly what he did to me, and probably did it on purpose just so I was almost always rendered stupid when he was around me.

"'67 Mustang, this guy has it under a tarp in his backyard and hasn't touched it in years. But it sounds like it has a lot going for it..." and he went off on a tangent about decent seats, a new muffler, and God knows what else. I tried to learn about cars, especially when we first started dating, but it all went over my head. I was about the least mechanical person on this planet.

"Sounds good," I said, digging into my oatmeal again. "Are you going to go out and see it?"

"After work tonight!" He was practically giddy. "Wanna come with me?"

"I have my class tonight love," I reminded him gently, though I was secretly relieved I had an excuse to bow out. As much as I loved driving out to random people's houses, poking around their backyards while they drink a beer and chat about the rest of the junk they had on their lawn, I just wasn't in the mood.

"Well, hopefully you'll be seeing it after, when you get back," he said, grinning bigger than ever. I loved his smile, but I couldn't help but groan inwardly. If he got this car there was no way I was getting any anytime soon.

* 67 *

"Babe, I had dinner ready like an hour ago," I sighed. Emmett was pouting that he had to reheat his lasagne, but honestly, I'd told him it was ready ages ago. I'd have waited to eat, but I was dead tired from work and classes, and he's not five, he can feed himself. Or one might assume.

"I got so much done on the 'Stang today," he said excitedly, standing in front of the microwave. I was on the couch in the living room, watching him from my prone position on the couch. I was taking a mental break. Between my actual job, which was the unfulfilling task of answering phones at a law firm and redirecting calls, and doula classes, I was wiped out.

"Yeah?" I asked, rolling onto my side and curling my arm underneath the throw pillow. My eyes felt heavy, and if I wasn't careful I was going to pass out before nine at night. No wonder the magic dies in relationships. I would be no good to Emmett right now even if he weren't on this car restoration kick.

"Yeah, I mean it was slow at the garage so Ben and I worked on it for like three hours." Ben was one of his employees and best friends. I groaned inwardly. If Ben was in on this project not only would it be time consuming, but it would be expensive. Ben was fond of leather seats and shiny bells and whistles that were completely unnecessary. "We were thinking maybe we could put flames on this one."

Good Lord. There was no way they were going to ruin a good car with tacky-looking flames. I'd have to work on convincing him that was a bad idea. Another day though. My brain wasn't working properly today. So for now I just hummed in recognition that he'd spoken, and closed my eyes. A moment later, I felt him sit beside me on the couch, the aroma of freshly microwaved lasagne filling the air. Emmett chatted away about the project, but I was quickly falling asleep, and the last thing I could remember was Emmett lifting me into his arms and putting me to bed, kissing my forehead after he covered me with our down comforter.

* 67 *

I was planning on surprising Emmett with his favorite lunch. There was no reason in particular, just that I wanted to see him. Since he'd bought that car six weeks ago, I felt like I never got to see him. I wouldn't go as far to say that it was ruining our marriage, because I knew he was simply enthusiastic about something he loved, and that he still loved me as much as I love him, but I was missing my husband.

He was leaning over the open hood of a car, fiddling with something with a thoughtful expression on his face. God, he looked good this way, all sweaty and greasy and dressed in filthy jeans and a black T-shirt. I licked my lips just thinking of all the dirty little fantasies that popped into my head as I watched him work. He was blasting AC/DC from the radio up on the ledge, and I could see him mouthing the words as he continued on with what he was doing. After a few moments, he stood, and turned. "Babe!" he grinned as he saw me. "What are you doing here?"

"Well, I decided to bring you some lunch," I said, lifting up the bag in my hand as I walked towards him.

"You're so sweet baby, thank you," he said, taking the bag and kissing me on the lips quickly. Too quickly. After looking around to make sure that no one else was in the garage to spy us, I grabbed him by the front of his grubby T-shirt and pulled him down for a full, deep kiss. As usual, when our lips met this way, he responded instantly, our tongues tangling as our heads angled into the perfect kiss. I didn't care that he was dirty and gross, and he apparently didn't care he had lunch in his hands, because I heard the paper bag hit the ground as his arms wrapped tightly around my waist. I moaned into his mouth, eager for more. It had been far too long since we'd kissed like this, and I was hungry for more.

"Hey! Get some Emmett, yeah!" I groaned loudly as Ben sauntered in the room. I'd known the guy for years, and sometimes liked him, but he had the worst timing ever. I unwound myself from Emmett reluctantly and turned to glare at him. "Hey Bella!"

"Hi," I said tersely. Emmett bent over to pick up his lunch bag and wrapped his arm back around my waist. "How are you Ben?"

"I'm fine. Ang has been asking about you."

Angela and Ben were the strangest couple I'd ever met. Ben was tall, boisterous, and a lot like Emmett, except Ben was ice blonde and not nearly as muscular. Angela was tiny, quiet, and really kind of bizarre. She got along better with my mother than I did; the one time they met, they bonded over aromatherapy and crop circles. Yes, crop circles. Angela alone had over five hundred books on the subject. She'd proudly shown me her collection the first time I met her. To say the woman is a bit of a conspiracy theorist is putting it mildly. And yet she and Ben are seemingly perfect for each other. Hey, whatever works I guess. Most people may not see me and Emmett as a seamless match but he's the yin to my yang and we just... fit.

"Tell her I'll bring back the book she lent me if she agrees to meet me for tea sometime," I told Ben.

"She'll like that, I will," he said. "Now, don't let me interrupt you two crazy kids..." He winked and backed out of the garage into the office. I rolled my eyes and turned back to my husband.

"So, where were we?" Emmett said, wiggling his eyebrows at me. I rolled my eyes at him then, and punched him lightly on his arm. His tight, firm, hugely muscular arm... I had to shake my head to clear my lusty thoughts. Now was not the time.

"Not happening with him in there," I said, gesturing to the office, and Emmett frowned.

"Fine," he pouted. "Want to see what we've done on the Mustang?" He looked so eager, I couldn't say no, so I nodded and let him lead me to the back of the garage. He pulled off the giant tarp that was covering the car, and gave me the grand tour. There wasn't much to look at. Right now it was honestly looking like crap, but that was because they'd been working on the engine and so on. Jasper was apparently going to come over in two weeks to help with the body work. The three guys had all decided to restore the car back to it's original cherry red color. No flames. Thank God.

"It looks great love," I told him, reaching up to kiss his cheek. "I can tell you've been working hard on it," I added, only partly lying. I couldn't _see_ that he'd been working on it, but that was mostly because I'm crap at cars. He looked adorable as he showed me his hard work though, so I had to praise him for it somehow.

"Just wait until I can take you on a drive with it," he grinned. "You'll look sexy in it baby."

"Hmm, I do like the sound of that... Maybe a roadtrip?" I loved roadtrips with Emmett. He was the best travel buddy ever. He picked the best music, the best snacks and the best pit stops. He also got frisky as hell when we got to whatever hotel or campsite we got to, which was always fun for me. He liked adding pins to his imaginary map of "Places We'd Done It." For the first time ever, I was kind of glad he was working on this car.

"Where to?"

"We'll talk about that later, right now you need to eat up. I've got to get back to the office in a half an hour. My bosses are in a good mood today, but if I'm late I'm sure that will change, and I really don't want to face that." Though I worked for a small law firm, Mr. Black and Mr. Cullen were very formal about how we represented ourselves, and strict on all policies. No one in particular liked them because they never showed any amount of humanity or understanding towards their employees, yet if you were their client they'd kiss ass and roll out the damn red carpet.

"You need to quit Bella," Emmett said as he sat on the workbench to eat. He moaned with pleasure as he bit into his sandwich. "That place is no good for you."

"I know, but we can't afford it if I quit," I shrugged, taking a seat besides him. "And besides, hopefully it'll just be a few more months before I get licensed as a doula and then I'll be doing that instead."

Emmett stopped chewing for a moment to kiss my cheek, then swallowed. "I wish you didn't have to work on top of studying baby, I'm sorry. Business just isn't what it used to be and-"

"Oh stop, this economy will pick up and people will be able to get their cars fixed again," I admonished. "And tax season is coming, that'll help too."

"Well, I can hope," Emmett chuckled. He continued to eat his sandwich while I told him a story about the copy room, the two new interns Mike and Jessica, and the hulaballoo surrounding their tryst that was interrupted by Mr. Cullen himself. "Fuck," Emmett laughed after I was finished. "Were they, ya know, naked?"

"How the hell should I know?" I laughed. "I just know I won't be seeing any part of them ever again, they were fired on the spot."

"Then I guess I shouldn't visit you at work," he said. I gulped, an amazing image of Emmett fucking me on my desk flashing before my eyes. Yes and please...

"Umm... yeah no, probably not the best idea, I'd get fired for sure," I laughed, more breathily than usual. I bit my lip and then said, "Will you come home early tonight?" I had a burning for him, and I was hoping he'd like to, ya know, quench it.

I think he caught on to what I was hinting at, because his voice was huskier than usual when he replied, "I'll be home by six."

* 67 *

"How long has it been?" My best friend Rosalie was not quiet when she really ought to be, especially when we're in public.

"Shhh!" I hissed. "People are looking." I looked around nervously to see a sea of faces staring blankly at us as Rose shrieked throughout the intimate space of the coffee shop. After a moment, people started in on their own quiet conversations, and my blush slowly started to fade. "Really Rose, it's not that big of a deal."

"Honey, if you haven't gotten laid in two weeks, I'd say that's a big deal." Rose gave me a pointed look before taking a big sip of her giant-ass coffee. This was Seattle after all, and we don't do our coffees small.

"He's busy, I'm busy, it's fine. We made out like teenagers the other night, which was amazing." Sure, it had been two weeks since the day I visited him in his shop, and we had an all-nighter in bed, but I wasn't _really _complaining.

Not really.

OK, so I was frustrated and horny as hell, but I wasn't going to admit that to Rose. Not in public at least.

"Bella, I love you, and I understand that you think it's fine if your husband isn't jumping you the second he gets home every night, but really, it's Emmett. You've seen the guy, right? If you guys aren't doing it nine times a day there's something going on."

I frowned. It was true that our sex drive had gone down in the last few months, but that was normal in a marriage, wasn't it? We had a life together, we couldn't spend every waking moment having insane acrobatic sex or whatever. And what did Rose know anyway, she had sex all the time- just never with the same person twice, or so she'd have you believe. "Nothing's going on, he's just busy at work with the damn car."

"His 'other wife', huh?" she said sympathetically.

"Kinda, I guess," I sighed. "I don't know Rose, I don't know why he's so into the damn thing, but it's annoying the crap out of me. Is it so wrong to want him to come home to me and not give me a running update of how the spark plug won't do whatever it is it's supposed to do and the paint job is better than x, y, and z?"

"Not at all," Rosalie said. "Have you told him that?"

"Well... no. I've always been supportive of his hobbies, just like he is of mine. Besides, don't those magazines tell you you're supposed to have interests outside of your relationship? So you don't get bored or whatever?"

"Bella, let me tell you something. I've never been in a relationship ever. Don't want 'em, don't need 'em. But screw that bullshit. If you want Emmett to know that you're feeling neglected sexually, you should tell him. Be supportive as hell, listen to his bullshit, whatever. But tell him you need his cock, and you need it now, and you're not taking no for an answer. Babe, you've got needs too." Rose nodded resolutely after her speech. "And if not, use a vibrator on yourself in front of him. He'll get the message," she smirked.

My eyes widened as the elderly couple sitting at the table behind Rose turned to glare at us. "Sorry," I mouthed to them.

"Bella, don't be ashamed of your sexual needs," Rose scolded. She leaned forward towards me. "And if Emmett were my man, I'd be making sure he was helping me meet my needs on a daily basis."

I blushed. Emmett was definitely good at meeting my needs most of the time. And Rose was right. I had plenty of needs lately that were begging to be met. I decided then and there that she was right. Tonight, I was going to get fucking laid.

* 67 *

Emmett called me right before I got off work, and asked if I could come pick him up from work, since he'd walked to work today and it started pouring down rain, complete with rare flashes of lightening and thunder. I agreed, mainly because I was planning on jumping him pretty much the second I got him alone.

I'd spent the whole day after my lunch with Rose, thinking about how I planned on seducing my husband. I'd imagined all kinds of scenarios, from attacking him in his office, to holding out until we got home, to giving him road head as we drove home. I hadn't decided where or when, though I'd had a lot of fun coming up with new ideas, and decided just to wing it. I was more than ready, no matter how it happened. God, when had I become so needy? Oh. Right. When my husband went and made me a Mustang widow.

When I got to the shop, it was dark, which meant Ben was probably gone. Which was extremely helpful for Plan A, which was pushing Emmett down in his desk chair and taking him right then and there. God, I'd been watching too much porn lately or something, because I was getting frisky as hell just thinking about it. I wasn't ashamed to say my panties were drenched already.

I pulled out my key for the back door as I approached the garage. I could see that Emmett had the office light on, and had left the back lights on for me. I walked past the now nearly-finished Mustang, the killer of my sex life, as I walked towards the office. I wasn't prepared with sexy gear or even power panties, but I was on a goddamned mission. "Emmett?"

"Yeah, I'm in here!" he called. The office door was open and as I approached I could see he was already in his jacket, probably all ready to get home. He was looking over some paperwork, probably over the parts order he told me all about the night before. He looked up as I walked into the doorway. "Hey sexy, thanks for coming, you ready to go?"

I studied him for a long moment. His dark hair seemed curlier than usual, his eyes bluer, his jawline more lickable, his body more built and tight than usual. He was way too handsome. Way too masculine. Way too fucking gorgeous. I had to have him, and now. Call me horny, but my husband was a fucking sex god. I couldn't wait any longer. "Not quite..." I said, biting my lip and walking towards him slowly, swaying my hips a little. "I was actually hoping-" I paused and grabbed the lapels of his jacket, pulling him to me as roughly as I could muster. "I was hoping you could um... check under my hood?" OK, I suck at sexy talk. Always had, always would. But rather than laughing at my obvious idiocy, Emmett's eyes merely widened and darkened, clearly confused but aroused at my attempts. "I feel like I'm a little _rusty_."

"Well I doubt that," he groaned, before slamming my body against his and kissing me hard. I moaned loudly against his lips, melting into him. _Fucking finally! _The kiss quickly progressed into something more, when Emmett plunged his tongue into my mouth and sucked on it hard. My knees immediately went weak, until the only reason I was standing on my own two feet was because Emmett was supporting my entire weight. That was quickly solved when he whirled me around and sat me down on top of his desk. It was lumpy under my rear, thanks to the stacks of papers he kept there, but I wrapped my legs around his waist and kept on kissing, not wanting this to end for anything in the world. His kisses were getting aggressive, especially when his teeth came to play, sinking into my bottom lip, making me wetter than ever; he knew that was one of my secret turn-ons. "Emmett," I gasped, as he pressed his erection between my open legs. It was exactly what I needed. "Please..."

The world shifted beneath me again as I realized Emmett had picked me up and was carrying me somewhere. I was so excited that this was going somewhere that I didn't care where he was taking me. He could fuck me in the middle of the street for all I cared, so long as he was doing it. I ground myself down on his erection, trying to create friction. I was dripping wet and so ready for him it wasn't even funny. And his hands, the way they were gripping my ass, let me know he was feeling the urgency too.

He laid me down on something cold a few seconds later, and I realized he had sat me down on the hood of the Mustang. "I've imagined you here so many times, just like this," he whispered. He pulled back, much to my dismay, and drank me in with his eyes. I propped myself up on my elbows, and let loose the top few buttons of my shirt. Emmett's eyes widened. Biting my lip, I pulled down the cup of my bra and let my breast fall out. "Fuck," he moaned. He whimpered even louder when I started pinching my nipple, rolling it between my fingers as he watched in slack-jawed lust. I thought about asking him to recount his fantasies, to tell me exactly what he'd pictured doing to me while I was spread out for him on this car. But I decided for a little less conversation, and a lot more action.

"Are you going to watch, or do something about it yourself?" I asked innocently, and grinning to myself when he all but pounced on me, wrapping his lips where my fingers had just played. While he went to town, I made quick work of his jacket and t-shirt, tugging them off eagerly and throwing them aside. I ran my hands up and down his gorgeously muscled shoulders, digging my fingers into his back the way I know he likes. Meanwhile his lips made magic against my nipple, his fingers eagerly pulling down the fabric of the other cup, and I knew that side was next. "More, more," I encouraged, arching my back up towards him.

"God, Bella, I've missed this," he said, kissing up and down my neck. "I love you so much."

"I love you too, baby," I gasped. "But right now, all I want is for you to fuck me, please."

"Oh fuck yeah," he grinned, and leaned down to kiss me breathless. There was more fumbling, trying to get pants off while trying to inhale each others' lips and tongues, and then suddenly his cock was rubbing against my bare pussy. I was still wearing my top, though I was exposed, and I loved it. Like he couldn't wait another minute to get inside me... Cuz I couldn't fucking wait either. I needed him inside of me.

"Now," I growled, because now he was just plain teasing me, rubbing the tip of his cock against my soaked slit. I bucked my hips up, trying to get him to push further, to slide inside of me. "Emmett, goddamn it!"

He grinned wickedly above me, and without further ado, slammed inside of me. "Oh fuck!" I cried, throwing my head back as he filled me to the brim. It felt insanely good, better than usual. I loved the way he stretched me, made me feel whole. OK, let's not pretty it up. He had a fucking huge cock and I loved it when it was deep inside me. "Baby, fuck me!" I begged.

"Jesus, Bella, you feel so fucking good," he grunted into my neck, moving faster than ever. I clung to him tightly, enjoying the ride. To be honest, it was kind of hurting now with the car hood underneath my bare ass, but I wasn't going to stop him now. I'd waited too damn long for his, and I needed him.

This was going to end very, very quickly. I could already feel my pussy tightening around him, so ready for that fast and blinding release I'd been waiting weeks for. "Em, I'm going to..." I came so hard I swear there were stars, or maybe it was the flourescent lighting. Either way, I cried out loudly when my orgasm hit. Moments later, I felt the warmth of Emmett's release inside me, and the shuddering breath of my name groaned in my ear.

Emmett picked me up carefully off of the hood after a few minutes of panting for breath and sanity. He kissed me gently as he carried me to the office and helped me clean up. "God, that was fucking amazing Bella," he said with a grin when we were both fully dressed and cleaned up. "I love you so damn much."

"I love you too," I said, sliding back into his arms and kissing him softly. These kisses were intense, but far sweeter than our previous, and it just reminded me further of how much I loved this man. "I've missed you," I admitted. "And not just sexually, though that part I definitely missed," I teased.

"I've missed you too," Emmett said quietly. "I know I've been wrapped up in stuff but you know-"

I put my fingertips to his lips to stop his words. "I know," I said with a nod. "It's fine. i get that you love cars. That's fine. I just want you to love me too."

He frowned. "I do love you."

I giggled a little. "Baby... that means you need to remember your wife has a willing and needy pussy that needs your cock more than every few weeks."

He groaned and kissed me hard. I threw my arms around his neck and kissed him back, ready for round two. "I love it when you talk dirty. I have the best wife ever," Emmett said when we broke apart. "And I think I need to take her home and make love to her in our bed now."

"Make love, fuck, worship, devour... whatever you want to call it," I teased.

The dimple I'd grown so fond of over the last five years appeared with a vengenance. "That, baby, I can definitely arrange for you."

**A/N II: Leave these lovers some love! ;-) P.S. My family owns a '67 Mustang... but it's not all souped up like Emmett's is. Let's just say it could be the fixer-upper he's bought. But that doesn't mean I haven't had wicked fantasies about utilizing it in a similar fashion... ;-)**


End file.
